O último adeus de Lelouch
by thata-flora
Summary: Lelouch antes de morrer deixa uma carta. Do que ela se trata? Cuidado: Spoilers


**O último Adeus de Lelouch.**

**~x~x~x~x~x~x~**

Após a morte de Lelouch, o silêncio foi assustador. Todos não acreditavam no que estava acontecendo. O Zero tinha matado Lelouch? Mas Lelouch não era Zero?

Mas ao mesmo tempo, a satisfação de ver aquele ditador sendo morto era sem igual.

Nunally chorava aos prantos do Imperador a beira da morte.

-Onii-chan! Não morra! Não morra! ONII-CHAN! –Nunally gritava em meio ao povo.

-Nunally... –Lelouch levava as mãos de Nunally ao seu casaco, tirando de lá um pequeno papelzinho de papel guardado num bolso.

-Onii-chan... –Ela guardava o papel no seu bolso enquanto encarava o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nunally... Eu te amo. –E assim, seus olhos que vagamente procuraram por alguém, se fecharam lentamente.

-LELOUCH! –Kallen gritava e suas lágrimas não conseguiam parar de escorrer. –LELOUCH, LELOUCHHHH!

-ONII-CHAN! –Nanally fazia o mesmo.

Suzaku por trás da máscara do Zero, apenas observava tudo diante dos seus olhos. Ele se aproximou de Nunally, e apontou para seu bolso, alertando para que a lesse.

-Suzaku-san? –Ela assustou-se ao perceber os gestos de Zero.

Ele disfarçou e sumiu diante da vista de todos.

Nunally, que agora podia ver... Pegou a carta do irmão. Todos ali, como que automático pararam.

Alguém ofereceu um microfone para a garota. Ela o pegou e começou a ler o que havia escrito.

-" _Tudo como eu planejei aconteceu." _–Nunally lia vagarosamente. Todos, até os prisioneiros ficaram atentos a tudo que a garota dizia. –"_Todos que matei e que desapontem, não foram em vão. A verdadeira paz que surgiu após da minha morte, foi o triunfo e o objetivo que eu determinei desde o começo. Prazer, Lelouch vi Britannia." _–Um grande "ó" foi pronunciado por todos. Mas a irmã ordenou simpaticamente para que houvesse silêncio, porque tinha mais.

-_"Eu queria poder ter mostrado que eu havia planejado isso. Mas não pude. –_Logo ao ver que seu nome estava sendo mencionado... Nunally chorou. – "_Nunally, desculpe-me... Mas eu sei que você conseguiu ver tudo isso no final. Eu realmente te amo, mas eu não conseguiria ter feito tudo isso sem o desejo de salvá-la. Espero que o mundo esteja em ordem agora, e que minha morte não fora em vão." –_Ela chorava incessantemente. –Onii-chan...

Estava impossível continuar. Nunally estava desestabilizada. Mas, Zero surgiu novamente, como que apareceu. Saltou entre todos, e pegou a carta nas mãos da garota. Saltou novamente para ficar ao lado do trono onde Lelouch sentava e continuou:

_- "Kallen... Eu não sei o que dizer. Minha fiel guerreira, mas além de tudo, minha amiga que mesmo quando descobriu que eu era uma farsa, continuou ao meu lado... E me deteu pela justiça. Eu não te considerava uma peça, Kallen... Justo pelo contrário. Eu sempre admirei sua lealdade e sua determinação. Você era especial para mim."_

Kallen não estava acreditando. Ela realmente tinha esperanças de que Zero a reconhecesse. Não, Lelouch a reconhecesse. E finalmente, as lágrimas que estava segurando, escorreram-se de uma vez.

-Lelouch... Obrigada. –E não conseguia parar mais de chorar.

Zero continuou:

_-" Shirley... Eu não sei como dizer isso mas... Eu me sinto profundamente arrependido. Você sempre me amou e mesmo assim, o Geass... Mas Shirley, saiba que eu te amo. Assim como você sempre me amou. E eu não posso dizer que nunca me importei com você. Eu te amo Shirley, te amo. E o pessoal do comitê, sempre me ajudando, sempre notando se eu estava bem... Desculpe ter que colocar vocês nisso. E sinto muito por ter mentido. Sinto muito." -(Lelouch... Você fez o certo, meu amigo.)_ Suzaku pensou.

Milly e Rivalz que estavam ali presentes... Derramaram lágrimas também. Ele finalmente havia admitido e se desculpado.

-Lelouch... Eu sempre confiei em você. –Milly dizia entre soluços. –Obrigada... Lulu.

-"_C.C. Sua Bruxa imortal... Até o final, você acreditou em mim. Mesmo quando perdeu a memória, eu cuidei de você... E você sempre dizia a coisa certa na hora certa. Os conselhos e as informações... E além de tudo... O poder dos reis. Você me ofereceu ele e me sinto profundamente agradecido por ter me dado essa oportunidade de destruir o mundo... E reconstruí-lo. Eu não pude conceder seu desejo infelizmente, mas saiba que, se eu pudesse, eu o teria feito. Desculpe-me C.C._" – Suzaku poderia estar revelando coisas confidenciais... Mas queria preservar aquele momento. Se C.C estivesse escutando...

-Lelouch. Eu estou te escutando. –Ela olhou para cima, mas apenas viu o teto da grande igreja onde estava. Separou as mãos e caminhou para fora. Olhou para o céu novamente. –Por que... –E algo parecia escorrer de seus olhos. –Porque você conseguiu me fazer chorar? Por quê? –E soluçou algumas vezes. –Lelouch, alguém como você, nunca vai existir. Eu te amo? Não sei... –E parou para observar a sí mesma. –Ah Lelouch... Você conseguiu. Você conseguiu me abalar.

Um sino havia tocado. E o grande eco foi percebido pelos que estavam ali presenciando tudo aquilo. A morte de Lelouch.

-"_Cornelia... Você que me impediu com todas as suas forças. Cara irmã, tudo o que fiz não fora parte de minha não-lucidez. Tudo que eu havia feito, havia o resultado de um "amanhã" melhor. Minha irmã... Que esteja bem, e, desculpe, Euphie. Você foi o pior tipo de inimigo que tive, assim como Nunally. Você tinha boas intenções e realmente queria mudar o mundo. Mas eu não aceitei. E eu realmente a transformei num monstro. Desculpe, Euphie. Eu te amo, você sempre foi e vai ser meu primeiro amor."_

Cornelia que estava naquele momento saindo do cômodo onde estava para libertar os prisioneiros, parou ao ouvir a menção de seu nome. Ela pôs se a chorar com as mãos cobrindo seu rosto.

-Hime-sama. –Guilford estava em tentativa de consolá-la.

-Obrigada, Guilford. –Ela o encarou. E deu um imenso abraço.

Zero continuou.

_-" Suzaku... Obrigado. Sem você, eu não teria conseguido isso. Obrigado, meu amigo. Mesmo depois de 8 anos... Eu não pude destruí-lo. Não pude. E sempre teimando com sua teimosia. Mas eu nunca havia percebido que você tinha razão, meu caro amigo. Você tinha razão. Mas tudo o que eu e você queríamos era paz. Eu me desculpo por todo o sofrimento que lhe causei na morte da Euphie. Mas você pôde vingar isso, e eu me sinto muito recompensado. Obrigado, do fundo do meu coração, Suzaku. Meu melhor amigo."_

E que por baixo do capacete que carregava, seu rosto estava inundado de lágrimas. Lágrimas de saudade de seu grande amigo. Aquele que o confiou sua morte.

_(Lelouch...)_ Ele só pôde pensar nisso. Pois todos estavam em silêncio em respeito ao "morto" Kururugi Suzaku.

E Então continuou:

_-" À ordem dos cavaleiros negros, eu sinto muito em ter que mentir, mas, eu sabia que vocês iam se rebelar se soubesse que era apenas uma briga entre família. Mas saibam que, vocês nunca foram meras peças para mim. O meu esquadrão pessoal, que confiava tanto em mim e que se abalou ao saber do segredo de Zero... Eu sou profundamente grato. Obrigado." _

-Eu sempre soube que podia confiar nele! Eu sabia! –Gritou Tamaki em meio aos outros.

_-"Britannia. Eu odiava vocês. Eu não aguentava toda essa injustiça. Vocês mereceram, e não nego nada que fiz contra. O verdadeiro mal imposto em Britannia era Schneizel, que não se importava com a morte das pessoas. A falsa paz que ele prometia era a disciplina imposta pelo terror. Por isso, não pensem que eu nunca odiei Britannia. Pelo contrário, sempre tive ódio por vocês."._

_-"E aos japoneses, sim, eu fui Zero. Sim, eu ordenei o massacre de vocês. E sim, eu almejei o poder e iria impor vocês a uma ditadura. Mas quero que me perdoem por tudo que fiz. Eu nunca prejudicaria o povo para onde abandonei meu nome. Eu sempre tentei proteger vocês."._

Apesar de estar mentindo, Lelouch até o final tentou manchar mais ainda sua imagem. É claro que ele não provocou o massacre de propósito. Ele sabia que não devia entrar em detalhes sobre o Geass.

-"_Rolo. Desde que recuperei minha memória, quis matar você. Você que tinha estado no lugar de Nunally. E depois de tudo errado que você fez, eu desabafei tudo que sentia por você. Que eu o odiava, que pretendia mata-lo desde o começo e que você nunca iria substituir o lugar de Nunally."- _Nunally se assustou. –_"Mas mesmo depois disso, você me salvou Rolo. Obrigado, Irmão. Você e Nunally são muito importantes para mim."_

As lágrimas eram presentes em todos. Todos estavam emocionados, e tudo aquilo, com certeza estaria ouvido por Rolo. Em algum lugar...

-Todos saúdem Lelouch! –Gritou Orange-kun.

-Todos saúdem Lelouch! –Kallen gritou em seguida.

-"_Se estiver lendo esta carta significa que eu devo estar morto ou alguém a pegou de mim." –_Suzaku respirou e continuou: -"_Mas... Eu não quero misericórdia. Eu não quero pena. Eu sei de tudo que fiz, e eu sei que eu iria morrer. 'Quem atira deve estar pronto para ser atirado.'"_

Todos se silenciaram. Aquilo parecia um bichinho dentro dos corações de todos, que roía e roía toda a maldade que desejaram para Lelouch.

_-"Desculpe ao tentar reconstruir o mundo. Mas eu quero agradecer à imagem de Zero. Ele deu esperança a todos e eu pude ver nos olhos de cada um o quanto acreditavam nele. Obrigado._

_Lelouch Lamperouge,_

_O verdadeiro."_

(_Lelouch... Você não imagina a dor que eu estou sentindo..._) E entre lágrimas que escorriam silenciosamente, Suzaku soltou a carta e deixou-a flutuar para onde quisesse. Se precisasse daquilo novamente, haveria câmeras para mostrar o acontecimento. Não que ligasse muito, porque seu amigo havia acabado de morrer.

-Nunally... –Um ruído baixo saiu da boca de Lelouch.

-ONII-CHAN! –Ela virava o rosto para alguém que viesse socorrê-lo.

-Não... Nunally... –Ele tentava levantar sua mão... Mas como não conseguia, Nunally segurou a mão dele que levava ao rosto da pequena garota. –Você ouviu... Nunally... N-Não tenha... Pena de mim...

-Claro que não! Nunca tive pena nem ódio de você, meu irmão!

Lelouch arregalou os olhos. É claro que o arregalar de olhos dele não era tão espantoso, porque ele não conseguia abrir muito bem seu olhar.

-Nunally... Me... Desculpe... –E nada mais disse.

Seus orbes púrpuros se esconderam detrás das pálpebras e sua boca se fechou. Sua mão não tinha mais força e só estava no rosto de Nunally porque a mesma segurava.

-Onii-chan... –Seu rosto estava inundado de lágrimas.

Suzaku apenas observava, e logo pronunciou algo:

-Todos saúdem Lelouch! –Disse com uma voz forçada ao máximo para se parecer com Lelouch.

-Todos saúdem Lelouch! –Disse Nunally.

-Todos saúdem Lelouch! –Continuou Ougi.

-Ougi... –Kallen olhou para o homem que retribuiu um sorriso.

-Todos saúdem Lelouch! –E então Kallen havia aderido.

Num passe de mágica, Japoneses e Britannians, todos estavam saudando o grande Lelouch. Não só por respeito, mas por admiração.

-Todos saúdem Lelouch!

-Todos saúdem Lelouch!

-Todos saúdem Lelouch!

-Todos saúdem Lelouch!

-Todos saúdem Lelouch!

_(Todos saúdem Lelouch.)_

E o papel que carregava letras que continham um poder maior que o Geass... O de emocionar, voou e caiu em um pequeno morro.

-Lelouch... –Deu um sorriso não muito convincente. –Você é um garoto e tanto. –Disse. -Todos saúdem Lelouch. Lelouch. –E brilhantes cabelos verdes voaram como nunca antes. O vento agia em todos os lugares, limpando o sofrimento e a dor que Lelouch havia causado.

Mas Lelouch sabia bem: Todos os seus amigos acreditavam nele.

E foi isso que o moveu.

Todos saúdem Lelouch.


End file.
